


Infinity - The Potential Hero

by MCJD931



Category: Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJD931/pseuds/MCJD931
Summary: Minato Midoriya, Twin Brother of Izuku Midorya. In a twist of fate, Minato is named after a man he would soon aspire to be like.His Quirk: Persona UseHis Persona: Theseus, Wild Card.Like his brother being destine to inherit One for All, Minato is destined to inherit the legacy of power of previous Wild Cards.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Kudos: 2





	Infinity - The Potential Hero

Minato was a strange kid early-on. He seemed strangely attracted to Tarot Cards, and he would constantly tell of a dream where he'd visit a blue room with a long-nosed man and a yellow-eyed woman. He sometimes would mutter about "his namesake."

But as he grew, he got better at concealing it.

Of course, his quirk was a strange one as well, which he awakened when defending his twin brother, Izuku.

\-------------------

"Leave him alone, Kacchan! Can't you see he's crying!"

Minato heard his brother crying out.

_'Zuku? Is Kacchan being mean again?_

Minato came across Izuku protecting a crying kid from Bakugo and his friend's bullying.

"LEAVE 'ZUKU ALONE!"

They all turned to him, and were shocked when they saw a blue aura surrounding him.

_Well... This is a surprise..._

_To be called upon when you are still so young..._

_You aren't strong enough to call upon me in my full splendor just yet..._

_But I am Thou, Thou art I, come, future Hero, call upon me, and show the world our_ _strength!_

A massive headache overwhelmed Minato. Almost entranced, he muttered a name. A tarot card, specifically the _Fool_ , hovered in the air.

"Theseus."

The card shattered, and the blue aura turned from just an aura into a hovering blue flame behind him. A flickering shape of... something... formed from the flames. It was a humanoid shape, and seemingly carried a sword. It swung, and blast of wind knocked Bakugo and his buddies over. 

The shape was very unstable. It flickered in and out, before finally disappearing.

Minato passed out from the strain, and would remain unconscious for a whole week.

Needless to say, he definitely had a quirk.

\---------------------------

Ever since then, Minato got a better handle on Persona-Summoning, and could now do it without passing out. He even awakened to his potential as a wild card, and with a power granted by his quirk, would enter the Midnight Channel (which still remained fog-less) to fight shadows and reveal the seeds of possibility that would allow him to gain new power. He didn't see the need to tell anyone about those trips, as all it would do is worry everyone. A facet of his quirk allowed him to go in and out as he pleased anyways. He'd just pretend to be leaving, then use the TV in their living room when no one else was looking.

He gained full access to the Velvet Room and gained the power of his Predecessors, the personae Orpheus, Izanagi, and Arsene. 

His brother, however, wasn't doing so hot. Despite Minato's attempts at basically getting their peers to fuck off, Izuku would constantly be bullied and harassed for being quirkless, especially by Kacchan and his crowd. 

Fuck that bastard.

Minato watched as his brother became more and more timid and shy. But Izuku never gave up on his dream of being a hero.

Minato admired him for that. He truly believed that Izuku would do better with his quirk than he could ever hope to do. 

Damn fate. Robbing the person with the most potential to be a hero of a quirk and consigning him to be treated like trash by almost every one.

One day, Izuku seemed particularly down about his situation. Minato decided he needed to cheer him up.

"Izuku... let's make a promise."

"Minato? What?"

"That, we, the Green Dream Team, will get into UA _together._ Both of us, on a path to becoming a hero like All Might."

Izuku smiled a little. "Sure. Thank you, Minato."

_> I am thou, thou art I, Thou hast formed the **Izuku Midoriya** Social Link of the **Fool** Arcana!_

And so they continued, the Twins versus the world.

\-----------------------

Inko and Minato's relationship was sometimes strained. She had caught him halfway into the TV Set once, which forced him to explain that faucet of his quirk.

"I'm not allowing you to throw yourself into a dangerous place like that, Minato!" She had taken it poorly.

"Mom, I'm not gonna be able to get any stronger if I don't! Besides, all I really do is take out a few weak shadows! They aren't even that much of a threat! I don't even do it as much because I can just fuse- oh forget it, I'm _not_ explaining that."

She bristled. "Fine, but if next time you do go, you need to warn me first, and you can't be gone for more than 2 hours."

"Deal." The tension slowly started to deflate, and Inko and Minato started to adjust to Inko's knowledge of his occasional trips.

_> I am thou, thou art I, thou hast formed the **Inko Midoriya** Social Link of the **Hierophant** Arcana!_

\-----------------------

**Present Day**

"I know a way for you to get a quirk. Jump off a building, and hope you get a quirk in your next life!"

Minato snapped at Bakugo. "You want to be a hero with that attitude! _Fuck off,_ man!"

"Shut up, blue bastard!"

"I could thrash you right here."

"Wanna fucking go!?"

The both of them didn't realize that Izuku had left.

After having a screaming match, they realized that he was gone.

"See you later, blue bastard."

_> As you fight with Bakugo, you start to understand him a little better... _

_Don't fucking tell me..._

_> I am thou, thou art I, thou hast formed the **Katsuki Bakugo** Social Link of the **Chariot** Arcana!_

_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?!!?!?!?!?_

_Fucking BAKUGO is one of my Arcana!? And I formed it through fighting him! THE ACTUAL HELL?!_


End file.
